Forever and Always
by ArchangelAmvs
Summary: "This is their forever and always." These are the stories of Asami and Akihito as they deal with the sweet moments and dangerous trials that a Yakuza and his Husband are sure to face...
1. The Engagement

Akihito smiled it was five years ago today that he and Asami had met, and though their meeting wasn't under the best circumstances, everything that came after was more than worth celebrating.

Akihito looked at the clock, in two hours Asami would be home and they would celebrate with a candle light dinner made by Akihito. It was a surprise and he had already talked to Kirishima to find out when Asami would be home. Akihito had spent most of the day working on their romantic evening. Since he had the day off, the house was cleaned and his plan was ready for action. As he started making dinner, he went over his plan and check list and smiled. This would definitely work...

Two hours later...

Asami walked into the penthouse right on time. Akihito walked around the corner wiping his hands on an apron he wore around his waist. He had bought it two months ago because he was tired of sauce stains from cooking and Asami was tired of him wiping his hands on his pants.

_"Not that flour stains on that hot ass isn't attractive but at this rate you won't be walking anytime soon," _Asami had joked.

Akihito smiled at the memory "Welcome home Ryuichi, dinner will be ready soon," said Akihito as he took his briefcase and jacket.

"I ran a bath for you. Why don't you go get washed up?"

"Thanks that sounds great," Asami smiled and gave Akihito a chaste kiss as he walked by and headed for the bathroom. Only after the door closed did Akihito head back to the kitchen. He had to act fast, Akihito grabbed the candles and vase from the kitchen counter and quickly took them to the table. After lighting the candles, Akihito put the vase with exactly five red roses on the table. Akihito still remembered how this tradition was started...

_It was their second anniversary, and Asami was about to pick Akihito up to take him to dinner when Akihito heard a knock on the door. He couldn't help but smile and run to open the door. There stood Asami in his usual three piece suit holding two red roses "one rose for every year I have cared about you." It was the most romantic thing Akihito had ever heard..._

It wasn't until the next day, that he learned Asami had bought a dozen roses but Souh had sat on them in the car and only two survived. To this day, it still shocked him that Asami had come up with those romantic words on the fly. With the table set and dinner finished Akihito went and changed into a suit. He doesn't usually wear them but today was an exception. Having finished changing, Akihito went to wait in the living room. He didn't have to wait long. About two minutes later, Asami comes out of the bath wearing a dress shirt and pants. Akihito knows he isn't going anywhere because he wasn't wearing socks or a tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

Asami smiled "What's all this?"

"What, did you think I would forget our anniversary?" Akihito remarked.

"No, but I didn't expect anything like this," Asami answered.

Akihito stood up from the table and hugged Asami "Happy anniversary Ryuichi."

Then they sat down and ate the Lemon Pepper Shrimp on a bed of linguini Akihito had made from scratch.

After dinner, Asami surprised Akihito by getting up and standing next to him, "Akihito, I know I don't say it much and I know that I'm not the easiest to get along with... I know we will have our arguments and bumps in the road whether it be because of my position, your job or one of us, most likely me, saying something stupid. But Akihito even though I don't say it much I do love you. You own my heart and even though it may be hard and black in places, it is still yours to heal or destroy if you so choose. What I'm trying to say Akihito..."

Asami gets down on one knee and Akihito can't help but gasp tears welling up in his eyes.

"... is would you allow me to love you not just now but for forever and always? Akihito will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me so we can belong to each other for the rest of eternity?" With that Asami smiled and pulled out a platinum ring with his insignia carved into the front.

"Oh Ryuichi, of course I will... I will love you for the rest of forever!" With that, Akihito threw himself into Asami's arms and kissed him. The moment they broke the kiss, Asami slid the ring onto Akihito's finger but not before showing him the words carved inside... Ryuichi a small rose and Akihito it was enough to make him want to cry. Instead he kissed him again and looked into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Akihito asked.

Asami smiled "Yes, I think I do."

Akihito smiled "No, you don't but I'm about to show you, all night long."

Asami smirked "I look forward to it..."

With that said, Asami picked Akihito up bridal style and carried him to their bed, shutting the door with his foot. Akihito's screams of ectasy could be heard for most of the night as they showed each other exactly how much they loved each other.

These are their stories, their adventures, their forever and always.


	2. Fundraising and Lunch

Six months later Akihito was sitting in Asami's lap. They had been married three months and Akihito still couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach not to mention the swell of pride he got whenever he thought _'Ryuichi Asami is my husband' _or whenever he heard his new name, Akihito Asami, which Ryuichi made it a point to call him especially in the first few weeks.

They were on their way to a benefit dinner for cancer research. Akihito knew Asami could probably care less about the dinner. He only donated to the research because a childhood friend had died of cancer before he was twenty. Akihito snuggled a little closer to Asami's chest. He was wearing one of the suits Asami had ordered especially for him.

"Don't worry. We probably won't be staying long. Just 'til after the speech, then we can leave," Asami told him.

Akihito looked up at him "I thought you said you hate the Chairman's speech because he has recycled the same speech three years in a row?"

"I do. However, the paparazzi are only allowed to take pictures after the speech and I want to show you off to the world," Asami whispered.

Akihito nodded "Aww, you're the sweetest ever!"

With that Akihito closed his eyes and listened to Asami's heartbeat because it was one of his favorite things to do. Asami's heartbeat was strong and soothing, always managing to calm him down. He had been lulled to sleep by that heartbeat more night's than he could possibly count.

All too soon, they arrived at their destination and Akihito had to relinquish his spot on Asami's lap. Akihito took a deep breath before smiling at Asami and giving him a nod. Having gotten the signal from Akihito, Asami knocked on the window and the driver opened the door. By the time he stepped out of the limo, Asami had replaced his rare smile with a mask of indifference. Akihito exited the limo and stepped to Asami's right. Asami held out his hand for Akihito. Akihito placed his hand in Asami's and they walked in together.

As the night wore on, Akihito realized why Asami disliked these events so much. Most of the people here were rich snobs who believed Akihito to be beneath them. Thus, they tried to ignore his presence. In those cases, Asami would introduce Akihito as his better half and politely excuse themselves without a second thought. Thankfully the Chairman's speech was drawing to a close and they would finally be going home.

The next morning...

Akihito awoke with a yawn rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty. He couldn't help but smile at the affectionate note Asami had left on his pillow. It was simple and sweet and said _"Aki, good morning. Don't make any plans for lunch and I'll send Suoh to pick you up. Love, R" _

Akihito reached for his phone on the bedside table. Seeing that it was already 11:30, he decided to text Asami.

[Good morning Ryu, I read your note, getting in the shower now.]

Within a minute, he received a reply.

[Ok, I look forward to getting you messy again. Suoh will be there in 15 minutes to pick you up.]

Akihito sent back,

[Sure I can't wait to see you]

Akihito threw his phone on the bed and went to take a quick shower. Within twenty minutes, he was ready and found Suoh waiting in the living room when he came out of the bedroom.

"Hey Suoh, I hope you weren't waiting long." Akihito greeted.

"No, not long at all, are you ready?" Suoh asked.

"Yup." Akihito answered with a smile before following Suoh out of the penthouse and down to an awaiting car...

Akihito couldn't help but smile. Suoh, Kirishima and he had become good friends in the years since Akihito had met Asami. When they'd first met, Akihito thought they were going to kill him. When they were alone, like now, Akihito rode in the front seat instead of the back.

"So, Suoh when is your date with that sexy playmate you met at Scion?" Akihito asked.

"Well, I'm having trouble getting time off so probably not anytime soon." Suoh replied.

"What! I swear my husband can be so clueless. Have you asked for a night off yet?" Akihito asked.

"Well, I was about to but, then he sent a memo that until further notice no one was getting time off." Suoh answered.

"Still, you haven't asked for time off in the past five years that I've known you. The same goes for Kirishima. I'll have a talk with Asami. So, when would you like to go on that date?" Akihito wondered.

"Well, I was thinking Friday night but I figured I'd have to cancel after I dropped you off." replied Suoh.

"Don't! I'll talk to Asami and get you the night off." Akihito assured.

"Thanks, Akihito that would be great." Suoh sounded relieved.

Akihito just smiled and nodded thinking to himself '_If Asami doesn't agree to it right away I'll have to think of a special way to get what I want. Something I haven't used before. After all, Suoh deserves a night off.' _

Before long they had made it to the restaurant where Akihito was meeting Asami.

Akihito smiled "Thanks Suoh, I'll see you later when you come to get me?"

"Yup, I'll be here," Suoh assured.

With that, Akihito got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. He saw Asami sitting at a table by the window. He walked over and sat in the seat across from him.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" Akihito greeted.

"No, you're only a little late" Asami teased.

Akihito couldn't help but roll his eyes "So what is it this time?" he asked

"What do you mean, do I need a reason to take my husband out for lunch?" Asami questioned.

"No, but let's face it Ryu, you're a very busy man. So the only reason you would have time for lunch or even a call during the day would be because Kirishima must be killing you with boring paperwork. Judging from the length of your texts, you were looking for an escape," Akihito explained.

"Well, maybe that was part of the reason, but mainly I just wanted to see you." Asami said.

Akihito laughed "Alright you got me there, and since we have a minute before the food arrives, I have a favor to ask. Can you give Suoh Friday night off?"

"That's a strange request. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he had a hot date set up for this Friday until you issued your 'No time off decree'. He doesn't want to disappoint you and ask for the night off," Akihito explained

"Well, I did release a memo saying no time off for the foreseeable future…" Asami stated.

"Yeah, but neither Suoh nor Kirishima have asked for a day off in over five years, and I think Suoh deserves the night off." Akihito reasoned.

"I understand, but if I give Suoh the night off, then I'll have to give Kirishima a night off as well..." Asami pointed out.

"So give them both the night off. Kirishima's wife, Ayako, has been wanting to spend time with him anyway." Akihito pleaded.

"But that means my two best men would be gone for the night. We would be on our own." Asami teased.

_"Ok, now for my trump card." _Akihito thought.

"Yea, but think about it. You could give yourself the night off and spend some quality time with me ... all night long." Akihito added suggestively.

Asami's face lit up for a second and he gave Akihito one of his rare heart melting smiles "Now that, my darling Akihito, sounds like a plan."

Akihito smiled knowing he probably wouldn't be able to walk most of the weekend and looking forward to every moment of it.

All too soon the meal was drawing to a close and it was time for Asami to go back to work. Akihito couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"Well, you've got a little... here let me help." Akihito grabbed his napkin and wiped some sauce from Asami's chin. "There that's better."

Asami chuckled quietly "Thanks."

"Well, it would be hard to look badass with sauce on your chin." Akihito teased

"It would be a challenge, but not impossible." Asami said

Akihito smiled "Have a nice day at work, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok I'll..." before Asami could finish his sentence Kirishima pulled up in a limo.

"I'm sorry sir, but an important matter has come up and you are needed right away." Kirishima informed him.

Asami looked at Akihito with an almost guilty look but Akihito just shook his head. "It's alright go, it sounds like they need you.. And besides Suoh will be here to pick me up soon anyway."

With that Akihito gave Asami a hug and whispered in his ear "Make sure to let them know about their night off."

Asami nodded and got in his car before Kirishima drove away...

About five minutes later Akihito's phone started ringing...

"Hello."

"Akihito thank you, I just got a call from Kirishima and we both have Friday night off!" Suoh thanked in an excited voice.

"No problem Suoh like I said you both deserve it."

"Akihito I'm less than 5 minutes away, ok?" Akihito heard from the phone.

"Sure, I'll see you then, bye" Akihito smiled and started thinking about what he wanted to cook for the week while he waited for Suoh, Akihito smiled life was amazing.


	3. Important authors note

Hi there everyone, I just thought I would post a quick authors note because I noticed some people were confused to see Forever and Always updated. I decided to rewrite Forever and Always and remove the major character death, mainly because during the course of hiatus of this story I found myself in a relationship of my own that went very south and I needed a happy ending in some of my stories to feel better and it was just easiest to do it here. I will most likely post the original major character death eventually as part of the saga maybe as a one shot with a companion multi chapter but the original will likely turn into a one shot collection with plenty of fluff with possibly some suspense and smut as we follow them through their married life. I'm sorry if this is disappointing to some of you but I felt like I had enough angst in my other two stories and I needed somewhere to be light and funny and happy.

Thanks for all your amazing Kudos, favorites, follows, and reviews

Angel


	4. Akihito on ice part 1

Winter had bathed Tokyo in a fresh snowfall, the world a near endless sea of white from the view from Asami's penthouse window, Christmas time was almost upon them and Akihito had decorated the penthouse including a huge tree for what would be Asami and his first Christmas since getting married.

Akihito looked around the penthouse again turning his back on the large windows and sighed everything was perfect the cookies had been baked, the tree trimmed and decorated, the presents wrapped and arranged on a skirt that depicted falling snowflakes. Everything was perfect except that Akihito hadn't seen his husband in over a week.

He would get a text message from Ryuichi when he woke up and another before he went to bed but Ryuichi hadn't left the office in over a week. Kirishima was ordering in all their food and had even told Akihito not to come when Akihito had offered to bring them lunch. The reason behind this you may ask is a man named Chihiro Ryugazaki a small time drug dealer, turned arms dealer, who thought he could rule Tokyo and had yet to discover he was dangerously out of his league. Which had escalated into a war between Ryuichi the ruling Yakuza and Ryugazaki the wannabe, when the man Asami sent to peacefully call Ryugazaki to heel had returned to Ryuichi in pieces.

Akihito was put under house arrest shortly after that and now Ryuichi was trying to stop the attempted hostile takeover. Sadly Ryugazaki managed to keep a lot of weapons from his dealer days and Asami's men were having trouble combating his high tech extreme fire power.

Everyday Asami stayed out of contact Akihito could feel their relationship strain and even attempting to contact him over the phone for a minute before bed lead to Akihito being snapped at and told in no uncertain terms to leave him alone. Akihito heard his phone ding from where he had put it on the coffee table.

He picked up the cell phone and checked the message [Won't be coming tonight, don't wait up]

Akihito sighed sadly and looked around the merry and empty house feeling like he had aged a hundred years. He walked back to their room and smelled Asami's pillow, tears welling in his eyes when he realized the pillow he snuggled with every night so he could keep Asami's smell close didn't smell like Asami anymore. Their wedding photo stood on the table seemingly mocking his loneliness with the blatant happiness on their faces as Asami scooped him up bridal style both laughing. In that moment the isolation and emptiness of the house was suffocating and Akihito felt like he couldn't breathe.

Akihito grabbed his phone and hit the number one on his speed dial placing the phone by his ear with a trembling hand when Asami's photo popped up. It rang for a few seemingly endless seconds Akihito's body trembling nearly uncontrollably as he waited for his husband to answer the phone.

The dialing sound and his heartbeat were the only thing that existed in that moment before Akihito heard Asami's voice come on the line "Akihito I told you I'm busy and can't talk to you right now."

Akihito smiled not truly registering what Asami was saying Asami's voice a cool balm to what had been a painful wound. "Ryu, I was hoping maybe you could find time to come home tonight, just for a few minutes! You must be tired of wearing the same suit and I made dinner maybe-"

Akihito was cut off with an irritated sigh "I thought we had been over this Akihito, until this issue is solved I don't have time to leave. I was hoping you would be more understanding just get some sleep the faster I finish this the faster I can come home." Akihito felt tears fall from his eyes his breath hitching at his husbands scolding and dismissive tone.

"But when, when will it be over it's been almost three weeks!" Akihito asked desperation leaking into his tone. "I haven't seen you in three weeks, you told the guards not to let me out and not to come inside unless I was in danger. I haven't seen another human being in three weeks Ryuichi! And I can't even go to them considering the guards that were stationed here were called back to headquarters two weeks ago!"

Asami sighed again "Look I don't have time for this." Before Akihito could say anything else he heard a click and then a dial tone Akihito hung up the phone and was immediately struck by how silent everything was the walls felt like they were closing in and for a moment Akihito wondered if he screamed would anyone hear him.

Akihito felt himself start to hyperventilate and knew he was starting to have a panic attack he quickly redialed Asami and hoped when he heard him panicking he would come home. Akihito felt his heart shatter when after two rings the phone went to voice mail.

When the voice mail started recording Akihito broke down sobbing "Ryu I need you, I've been so alone. I think I'm going crazy in here, I know I promised I wouldn't leave but, but Ryu I can't breathe! It hurts, and I can't breathe! The house doesn't smell like you anymore and I'm always alone just me and the ticking clock and the dying Christmas tree! Ryu, I- I" A harsh sob cut off Akihito's next words and the voice recorder told him he had run out of time Akihito decided to finish his sentence on paper and wrote a note to leave on Asami's pillow.

Akihito looked back at his phone and pressed two one his speed dial hoping that his old friend would pick up it was only a few seconds before Akihito heard a male voice pick up on the other end still sobbing Akihito said quietly "You were right, I want to come home."

Three hours since he had ignored Akihito's call Asami pulled himself out of work long enough to check his voicemail. Asami had been working himself ragged lately and he knew it, but the war with Ryugazaki had heated up when attached to one of Asami's dismembered men was a photo of Akihito in the cross hairs of a rifle sight. Asami felt his blood run cold and had immediately called his men to Sion ordering them to eliminate Ryugazaki and his organization before they became even more of a threat.

It never even occurred to Asami that he was hurting Akihito more than the enemy by isolating him. Asami played the voicemail Akihito left and froze when he heard Akihito's panicked sobs, the voicemail stopped in the middle of a sentence and Asami could feel dread tying his stomach into knots. Asami stood from his desk and hurried out of his office gathering Kirishima and Souh on the way.

Souh quickly drove them to the penthouse and Asami couldn't stop himself from running to the elevator then running down the hallway that the elevator let out on coming to a stop in his living room. The lights had been turned down the Christmas tree twinkling in the corner innocently, but what caused Asami's dread to grow was the silence. The penthouse, once full of life and laughter seemed like a tomb and he felt a shiver race down his spine.

He walked into their bedroom and turned on a light hoping to find Akihito asleep in bed instead the bed was made and there sitting innocently on his pillow as a note. The note was short five simple words but Asami felt tears spill down his cheeks and something in him die when he read them. Because sitting there on his pillow written on tearstained parchment where the words. "I can't do this anymore…"

"No Akihito." Asami whispered to the silent room before running to the closet feeling even worse when he saw that most of Akihito's things were gone.

Asami went back to Souh and Kirishima Akihito's note clutched in his hand. "Akihito isn't here, I want to know when he left and where his last known location was."

Kirishima nodded quickly walking away already making phone calls to see where Asami's bank account was last accessed since Ryuichi and Akihito now shared bank accounts. While Souh laid a comforting hand on Asami's shoulder before saying simply "Let's go access the security feed."

Asami nodded still somewhat in shock he never actually thought Akihito would leave sure he had threatened to in the beginning of their relationship and even attempted to run away a few times though he later revealed he just wanted Asami to chase him. Souh saw his friends distress and sighed "We will find him Ryuichi and then you can grovel and apologize or whatever it takes to make things right. After all Ryuichi you and everyone else that works for you knows you may be the mind of this organization but he has become the heart. For both the organization and you, and we can't exist without him anymore."

Asami merely nodded in response they headed down to the room with the video footage and hoped to piece together exactly where Akihito went too.

Akihito gathered his bag when the private jet landed stepping out onto the stairs that lead him to the tarmac and took a moment to breathe in the icy air. "Akihito!" Akihito looked down when he heard someone call his name and smiled when he saw Mikhail standing beside an expensive Mercedes Akihito smiled and waved at Mikhail when he made it down beside him he pulled him into a hug before turning his eyes to the car and giving an appreciative whistle.

He turned back to Mikhail "Thanks for helping me so quickly."

Mikhail smiled "Aki you know I will always come running when you need me all you need to do is call."

Akihito nodded tears welling up in his eyes before he pulled Mikhail into another hug Akihito hadn't really known how touch deprived he was until Mikhail had hugged him. They stayed like that for a few moments Mikhail sensing that Akihito needed the comfort and contact, finally Akihito took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Thanks I needed that." Akihito said quietly wiping a few stray tears from his cheek, Mikhail just nodded and patted him on the back before they both got into the car.

Mikhail started the engine and started driving towards the open road Mikhail smiled and told Akihito "I was thinking we would head to the rink first I talked to Yakov and he said he wanted to see you right away."

Akihito nodded a smile playing on his lips at the thought of his older coach. When they arrived at the rink Akihito got out of the car and stretched before they both walked into the ice skating rink. Akihito looked around at the familiar scenery he walked farther into the skating rink and found the ice rink. He set down the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a pair of ice skates.

Mikhail had gone and found Yakov in his office and told him that Akihito had arrived and was headed for the ice. Yakov had nodded and walked towards the ice rink with Mikhail. They made it just in time to see Akihito midair and then land a triple sow cow Akihito glided across the ice a small smile on his lips unknowingly sucking anyone watching in as he seemed to play on the ice while expressing such vulnerability.

Mikhail and Yakov watched mesmerized as Akihito kept up his slow skate around the ring before stretching out into a spread eagle and taking off into what had been Akihito's signature move when he used to skate, a quadruple lutz followed by a single loop and into a quadruple flip he seemed to float as he made the jumps look simply effortless.

Yakov smiled when he saw the serene peaceful look on Akihito's face, it was almost as if no time had passed since Akihito had left Russia and gone back to Japan. Hating to interrupt but knowing that Akihito could skate for hours and never realize that they were there, Yakov called "Akihito!"

Akihito spun in place and came to a stop on the ice he smiled when he saw Yakov standing beside Mikhail and skated over stepping off the ice and pulled Yakov into a hug which was quickly returned.

"Welcome home Aki." Yakov whispered in his ear, tightening his hold slightly.

Akihito smiled "Thanks, it's good to be back."


End file.
